Murphy/Dialogue
First time *'Player:' good day to you sir *'Murphy:' well hello my brave adventurer *'Player' what are you up to? *'Murphy:' getting ready to go fishing of course *'Murphy:' there's no time to waste *'Murphy:' i've got all the supplies i need from the shop at the end of the pier *'Murphy:' they sell good rope, although their bailing buckets aren't too effective **what fish do you catch? ***'Player' what fish do you catch? ***'Murphy:' i get all sorts, anything that lies on the sea bed ***'Murphy:' you never know what you're going to get until... ***'Murphy:' ...you pull up the net ****your boat doesn't look too safe *****'Player' your boat doesn't look too safe *****'Murphy:' that's because it's not, the dawn thing's full of holes *****'Player' oh, so i suppose you can't go out for a while *****'Murphy:' oh no, i don't let a few holes stop an experienced sailor like me *****'Murphy:' i could sail these seas in a barrel *****'Murphy:' i'll be going out soon enough ******what fish do you catch? *******(same as above) ******could i help? *******'Player' could i help? *******'Murphy:' well of course you can *******the player don't met the requirement *******'Murphy:' i'll warn you though, the seas are merciless *******'Murphy:' and with out fishing experience you won't catch much *******''(you need a fishing level of 15 or above to catch any fish on the trawler)'' *******the player met the requirement *******'Murphy:' i'll warn you though, the seas are merciless *******'Murphy:' and with out fishing experience you won't catch much *******''(you need a fishing level of 15 or above to catch any fish on the trawler)'' *******'Murphy:' on occasions the net rip's, so you'll need some rope to repair it *******'Player' rope...ok *******'Murphy:' there's also a slight problem with leaks *******'Player' leaks! *******'Murphy:' nothing some swamp paste won't fix *******'Player' swamp paste? *******'Murphy:' oh, and one more thing... *******'Murphy:' ..i hope you're a good swimmer ********actually, i think i'll leave it *********'Player' actually, i think i'll leave it *********'Murphy:' bloomin' land lover's ********i'll be fine, lets go *********'Player' i'll be fine, lets go *********'Murphy:' would you like to sail east or west? **********east please ***********'Murphy:' good stuff, jump aboard ***********'Murphy:' ok m hearty, keep your eys pealed ***********'Murphy:' i need you to clog up those holes quick time ***********'Player' i'm ready and waiting **********west please ***********(Same as above) ********what's swamp paste? *********'Player' what's swamp paste? *********'Murphy:' swamp tar mixed with flour... *********'Murphy:' ...which is then heated over a fire *********'Player' where can i find swamp tar? *********'Murphy:' unfortunately the only supply of swamp tar is in the swamps below lumbridge **your boat doesn't look too safe ***(same as above) **could i help? ***(same as above) ****could i help? *****(same as above) After first time If requirement are not met *'Player:' good day to you sir *'Murphy:' well hello my brave adventurer *'Player:' what are you up to? *'Murphy:' getting ready to go fishing of course *'Murphy:' there's no time to waste *'Murphy:' i've got all the supplies i need from the shop at the end of the pier *'Murphy:' they sell good rope, although their bailing buckets aren't too effective If requirement are met *'Player:' hello again murphy *'Murphy:' good day to you land lover *'Murphy:' fancy hitting the high seas again? ** no thanks, i still feel ill from last time ***'Player:' no thanks, i still feel ill from last time ***'Murphy:' hah..softy ** yes, lets do it ***'Player:' yes, lets do it ***'Murphy:' would you like to sail east or west? **** east please *****'Murphy:' good stuff, jump aboard **** west please *****(Same as above) During the Fishing Trawler minigame Advice for net check *'Murphy:' check those nets Advice to repair ship holes *'Murphy:' That's the stuff, fill those holes Advice to use Bailing Bucket *'Murphy:' we'll all end up in a watery grave When ship has started sinking *''(the boats full of water)'' *''(it's sinking!)'' *'Murphy:' we're going under Sometime during the minigame *'Murphy:' it's a fierce sea today traveller Talking with Murphy directly *'Murphy:' whoooahh sailor ** i've had enough, take me back ***'Player:' i've had enough, take me back ***'Murphy:' haa .. the soft land lovers lost there see legs have they? ***'Player:' something like that ***'Murphy:' we're too far out now, it'd be dangerous **** I insist murphy, take me back *****'Player:' i insist murphy, take me back *****'Murphy:' ok, ok, i'll try, but don't say i didn't warn you *****''(murphy sharply turns the large ship)'' *****''(the boats gone under)'' *****''(you're lost at sea!)'' **** Ok then murphy, just keep us afloat *****'Player:' ok then murphy, just keep us afloat *****'Murphy:' that's the attitude sailor ** how you doing murphy? ***'Player:' how you doing murphy? ***'Murphy:' don't bail..it's a waste of time ***'Murphy:' just fill those holes Category:Fishing Trawler